


In Too Deep

by tetsubinatu



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, RPF, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin pines over Bradley, who is starring in a new film</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a kinkme_merlin prompt [here](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/1108.html?thread=252756#t252756).

It's the third time he's seen the movie. Colin tries to look bored as he buys the ticket. He wants to be unmemorable, just another faceless patron. The girl didn't seem to recognise him. Sweating, he slinks into the safe darkness of the cinema, moving up to the back row far enough off to the left that no-one is going to sit near him.

The first time he saw this movie he was front and centre with all the Merlin cast except Bradley - who was seated with his co-stars from the movie - and Angel, who was in Cologne with her boyfriend for his cousin's wedding. They all supported each other's off-season projects as a matter of course. They'd gone to see Richard as Lear, Tony in drag in a Panto and now they were attending the premiere of Bradley's first starring role in a movie as a Anton, a gay Olympic swimmer.

Colin had enjoyed the first ten minutes of the movie - and then came the scene where Anton had a vivid fantasy of Ian Thorpe.

The rest of the night had been a blur, really. Ian Thorpe, good sport that he was, had actually agreed to act in the fantasy sequence, and Colin had no idea how he had managed not to spontaneously combust during it. Two weeks later he had found himself buying a ticket to see the movie again, and this time, alone in the dark, he had let his breathing speed up, let his hand rub against his swollen cock in its pants, had allowed himself to actually enjoy every moment of Anton's imaginings.

And now Colin is back for a third - very private - viewing. He rubs a sweaty palm against his jeans as Ian Thorpe dives into the water and the camera pulls back to reveal Anton - Bradley - watching him from the stands, the intent look in his eyes revealed as lust by the slow lick he gives his bottom lip and the way he tilts his neck back to allow in enough air to compensate for the hitch in his breathing as he watches Thorpe's lean swimmer's body glide powerfully through the azure pool.

Now the fantasy sequence begins, marked by Thorpe's abrupt transition from his black racing suit to a tiny pair of speedo bathers. He is backlit, the azure water washed to a paler tint, glinting and sparkling with flecks of sun. He rises from the pool in slight slow-mo and strides towards Bradley, who stands and meets him chest to chest, mouth to mouth.

Bradley's really worked out to get a swimmer's build for this movie. He's even shaved his chest hair, which gives Colin a pang whenever he sees the smooth gleaming definition where all that golden fuzz had once curled and clung. Colin wonders how long it will be before it grows back, whether the producers of Merlin this season will have Bradley wearing a nightshirt until the fuzz is back.

The fangirls will moan, but they'll be patient.

On the screen, Ian Thorpe and Anton have found the locker-room a sufficiently private place for further action. It's not a porn movie - the camera angles are discreet - but there's no doubt what their hands are doing as they pant into each other's mouths, then come together in a filthy open-mouthed kiss.

Colin's own right hand has undone his zip and is making desperate jerky movements which echo the pace of Bradley's on the screen. As the camera dives in to watch Bradley's lips at the moment of orgasm, Colin whimpers into his fist and comes all over his frantic fingers.

His breath comes in little hitching sobs as the scene plays out on the screen - Ian Thorpe dissolves back into a black-suited automaton in the water and Anton guiltily resolves to stop thinking of his friend that way.

It's never worked for Colin, but he wishes Anton luck. And anyway, he knows how that story ends. Not with Ian Thorpe, but a love story nevertheless.

His own has a much lonelier ending, he suspects. He wipes himself off and sits in the dark watching Bradley on the screen, three times as large as life and at least twice as handsome as any man should be.

Just like normal, really.


End file.
